


The Last Days of Magic

by cutthroatfics



Series: Marvel Universe: 2112 [1]
Category: Marvel, Scarlet Witch (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: The Scarlet Witch and the Scarlet Spider set out to find out the cause of the weakening state of Magic. They are joined by Speed (Tommy Kaplan), Miracle (Billy Shepherd) and Nocturne (TJ Wagner).This is a tale of family, duty, and most of all, Magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many fics in the vein of an anthology. This fic follows a fan-based marvel reality 2112, this is a story about THAT Wanda, and THAT Tommy, Billy and Talia. Petyr is a character established earlier in this continuity. He is an alternate version of a marvel character but the changes I've made to his backstory lead me to categorise him as an OC.
> 
> This fic is the middle of a story, not the beginning. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I hope to change that but there is a tumblr I've made [here,](http://www.supersoldiersandspies.tumblr.com) for more background info and announcements. This is more of a prelude chapter.

In her wildest dreams Wanda envisions a girl with blue skin and black hair and two boys with dark skin both with crowns of curly hair, one black and one white.

They are her children. She walks with them through the forests of Wundagore picking elderberries and herbs. Tommy catches a frog lightning fast and Billy cries when he tries to give it to him. Talia calmly takes it from Tommy and carries it all the way to their home. Their father Kurt is home from a hard day's work but he beams when his children rush to tell him about their day.

They are happy in this dream. Such is Wanda's life that the happiness does not last long. It ends in blood and fire and tragedy. The dream slips into memory and it shocks her out of sleep. Wanda wakes up gasping for air and she goes silent. More often than not she is unable to sleep after such a dream, so she makes herself some chamomile tea and starts her day.

 _It's always the same dream,_ Wanda thinks to herself as she places her yoga mat on her terrace and begins her routine.

 _It's a silly one,_ she thinks as she changes her footing into her pose.

 _Talia is long gone and so is Kurt,_ Wanda breathes through the pose and the pain.

The loss of their child was very hard on Wanda and Kurt's marriage. That and the fact that she accidentally created their sons in part from a demon. It was a strain, one that was temporarily too much to bear. They split amicably and were still friends and even attracted to one another but they lived separate lives.

Then Wanda heard that somehow Kurt and half of the X-men ended up in the past and neither Kurt nor Warren Worthington had come back. Then they came back together. Then they were together and somehow _they_ had kids. It was more than a little confusing. But she was an Avenger and an X-Men, strange was old hat to her now.

There was a knock on the window off the side of her terrace. Wanda would have already attacked if the traces of ambient magic weren't so familiar to her. She knew who it was and it was a welcome surprise.

“Petyr?” Wanda said smiling slowly.

“Wanda, light of my life, my I come in?” Petyr said from behind his mask.

“You couldn't have let me buzz you in like a normal person?” Wanda asked with a laugh instead.

“Where's the drama in that?” Petyr says as he climbs around the building and over Wanda's terrace. “I heard you were in town and I had to visit.”

Petyr takes off his mask and looks at Wanda with warm gray eyes. “How are you Wanda?”

“I'm fine.” Wanda says and Petyr took a seat on the couch after waved him toward it. “I've made a discovery about the Craft.”

“What troubles you?” Petyr says getting comfortable and gesturing for Wanda to sit. “What's happening?”

“Witchcraft is sick.” Wanda says in a grave voice.

Petyr let the mood set before he asks, “How so? Is there an imbalance? Has anyone else felt it?”

“I'm unsure if anyone else has sensed it.” Wanda says slowly. “But it would be a boon to ask someone else.”

She looks at Petyr’s guilty expression.

“You haven't been practicing have you?” Wanda says dryly.

“Well, I have, kind of.” Petyr says looking away from Wanda expectant expression. “I haven't done the sacraments in quite some time.”

“Miles didn't quite understand and I've been looking for my father,” Petyr turned a pleading eye to her. “You know how that is. I tried to get Speed and Miracle to join me for them but their team ousted me.”

“I hadn't heard about that.” Wanda said picking up her mug of tea. “What did you do?”

“Ah, nothing for once.” Petyr said. “They found out I was the Spider and they got a little self righteous and asked me to leave.”

“Oh dear.” Wanda said raising her eyebrows. She placed her mug down and placed her hand on his knee. “That must have been hard for you.”

“It was.” Petyr sighed. “I was training them and I had just broken up with Miles and Peter wants nothing to do with me at the moment.”

He sighed again, “I must confess that I've been down on myself a lot lately.”

Wanda squeezed his knee. “I'm still on my medication though, and you're within reach so I'm glad for that.”

“I've talked your ear off.” Petyr laughed suddenly. “My awareness is a bit off but Miracle is tapped completely in. I think he practices so we can ask him.”

“We?” Wanda says raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, We.” Petyr says grinning. “Just like old times.”

“Not exactly like old times.” Wanda said giving Petyr a look.

Petyr raised his hands in surrender, “Well, maybe not exactly. We do this the Witches' Way.”

Wanda smiled and agreed, “The Witches' Way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with anything you want to see or know about.


End file.
